Large storage environments comprising data centers that are physically and/or logically separated from one another are rapidly replacing stand-alone storage environments. In such large storage environments, data must frequently travel over different networks using different communications protocols to reach their destinations. Due to their decentralized nature, managing data transmissions, particularly multicast data transmissions, in such environments is a difficult and complex task.
Current data center interconnect mechanisms for ensuring that data transmission between multiple data centers occurs efficiently and with minimum disruption have significant limitations. It is desirable to provide improved data center interconnect mechanisms for multicast transmissions.